


Kids These Days

by seraphyde



Series: Tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Forced Hiding, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphyde/pseuds/seraphyde
Summary: Jared and Jensen have decided it's time they came out of the closet. How will Jared's manager take the news?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: Hi Sera! Do you have any heartbreaking headcanon that you can share? AU or Non-AU.

“Jensen and I have decided to come out once the season is finished,” Jared stated, sitting across a very stern-looking Dan Spilo.

The older man sat very still for a moment, challenging the young actor with his piercing gaze. It didn’t have the desired effect on the resolute talent, so Dan let out a long, drawn-out sigh. “You know that’s not wise, Jared.”

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. In any case, it’s happening,” Jared said, calm and determined. He was willing to risk it all for a chance at a happy life with the love of his life. Nothing could convince him to hide this anymore.

Dan regarded Jared, clearly deep in thought while he rubbed his chin. The two men engaged in a silent staring contest before the older broke the silence. “You know you’re going to ruin Jensen, don’t you?”

Jared tried to conceal his reaction to those words. Of course they had considered this - coming out might very well ruin both of their careers. Jared knew this and so did Jensen. It was a chance they were willing to take.

“And not just his career, Jared… He’ll lose his fans, some of his friends, very likely his family,” Spilo continued, slowly emphasizing on each of his points, watching his talent for a visible reaction.

“What’s the risk for you, Jared? Your family knows. Your closest friends know…”

Jared cringed. The words stung and he distantly recognized them for the truth. He had gone through every scenario with Jensen multiple times, but hearing his manager utter out their worst fears felt somehow different. The man, however slimey he might be, was a showbiz veteran and Jared trusted him.

“Jensen might lose everything because of you, Jared. Is that a cross you’re willing to bear? Can you really do that to him? Ask yourself, is that an act of love?”

A moment of silence followed as the calculated words sank in. Jared’s gaze was fixed on the floor, unseeing and unblinking. A small sniff escaped him before the stormed out of the office without a warning, slamming the door with vengeance on his way out.

Dan Spilo leaned back on his luxurious chair, crossing his arms. A small smile spread on his face as he shook his head fondly. “Kids these days,” he muttered to himself.


End file.
